El verdadero motivo del deseo
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Dentro de la extraña relación que ambos sostenían debía haber algo que, a pesar de toda su historia en común, los mantuviera juntos. Aunque ninguno de ellos pudiera decirlo a viva voz.


_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez me he animado con un FranciaxInglaterra, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy osada. Esta historia nació de una conjunción de ideas locas y una canción que me encanta, Undisclosed Desires de Muse (Si pueden escúchenla, es MUY buena).  
_

_So, go ahead ;D!_

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia me pertencen. Ellos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya, yo sólo los tomé prestados y jugué un rato con ellos._

* * *

El caballero Inglaterra, distante y frío. Sus ojos verdes, profundos y misteriosos, que no daban pistas de lo que pasaba en la mente del inglés. Excepto –sí, porque siempre hay una excepción –cuando América, o él mismo, lo sacaban de quicio.

_Esa_ era una cualidad interesante del inglés, por muy correcto y circunspecto que pudiera verse en las reuniones de países y en cualquier actividad en la que se requiriera un protocolo preciso –y que no incluyera alcohol de por medio –en realidad, era un volcán de emociones, siempre a punto de estallar. Y _eso_, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. No por nada se conocían desde hace tanto.

Francis sonrió ante sus pensamientos. ¿Quién se imaginaría que aquel inglés tan correcto podía ser mucho más _entretenido_ que aquello que dejaba entrever en cada pelea con América?

Inglaterra desde el otro lado de la mesa, se permitió desconcentrarse unos segundos de lo que hablaba Alemania para lanzarle su mirada más fría y odiosa a Francia, que no dejaba de observarlo. El receptor de la mirada, le sonrió maliciosamente y desvió la suya, dejando a Inglaterra indignado y nervioso –aunque _jamás_ se lo demostraría al francés, aunque estuviese siendo torturado – Sabía de las mañas de Francia para con él. No se dejaría amedrentar.

----

Ninguno de los podría explicar clara y razonablemente cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Y, ciertamente, tampoco pensaban en tener que explicarlo.

Francia, seguramente, había sido quien había detonado la situación. Siempre tentando a Inglaterra. Para Francis, Arthur era un cobarde, siempre resguardándose tras esa frialdad y altanerías. Él, no podía dejar que se perdiera tanta belleza, tanta _ternura_, en el mundo –Aunque por decírselo abiertamente se ganara más de un certero golpe –

Sus dedos, casi fantasmagóricos, tocando, apenas _rozando_, la piel de los muslos de Inglaterra, delineando el contorno de ciertas cicatrices, recibiendo como recompensa suspiros pesados y calientes.

Quizás habían sido todas las guerras, todo el sufrimiento y toda la soledad las que habían convertido a ese adorable pequeñín rubio en lo que era hoy, una fachada, una máscara.

_Déjame hacer de ese dolor algo más placentero, chéri. Créeme._

Si tan solo pudiera, con esas caricias, borrar todo el pasado sufriente. ¿Sería Inglaterra de otra manera? Acercando sus labios a su cuello se pregunta ¿Sería Inglaterra igual de atrayente si así fuera? Lo dudaba. El juego de perseguirlo, de hacerlo rendirse y de, por fin, ver quién era realmente Arthur Kirkland –Y el hecho de que sólo él pudiese verlo –era parte de su encanto.

_Por eso, después de tanto tiempo juntos. Sólo yo sé qué es lo que quieres._

Los labios de Inglaterra se abrían y se cerraban en mudos llamados. Mientras, mordía su clavícula y arrancaba gemidos ahogados y resistentes, porque Inglaterra aún no se rendía totalmente al él, lo que lo hacía esforzarse aún más.

Ni Inglaterra ni él eran lo que se podía llamar vírgenes, castos o fieles –Sobre todo él –pero, sabía que ninguno de los amantes que pudiese haber tenido Inglaterra, en sus tiempos de gran imperio, lo conocía tan bien como lo hacía él. En cada toque certero de Francia sobre el cuerpo de su amante, se confirmaba su afirmación, y eso, lo hacía sonreír con orgullo, sintiendo la posesividad adueñarse un tanto de sus actos.

_Ni siquiera India fue capaz de ver tu inocencia, chéri, porque siempre ha sido mía._

Cuando las manos de Inglaterra comenzaron a tornarse activas, recorriendo su espalda, enredándose en su cabello tan bien cuidado, es que podía saber a ciencia cierta que había domado al altanero Arthur y este se dejaba guiar. Era el momento en que ambos se permitían ser sinceros –Con todo lo que le costaba al inglés, era un hecho casi milagroso– sin mofarse el uno del otro.

_Jamás nadie me verá siendo así de sincero, sólo tú. Y nadie te verá a ti siendo tan sincero, sólo yo._

Los gemidos de ambos escuchándose cada vez más alto, las caricias que compartían, su propia invasión al cuerpo del inglés. Cada uno intentando conectarse con el otro, en un estado profundo, donde la racionalidad y las máscaras habían quedado de lado, sólo quedaban ellos en su máxima esencia, uniéndose, entregándose, marcándose.

_Tu belleza cuando estás así, aquí, conmigo. No se compara con la misma que exhibes día a día._

En el punto máximo del placer, suspirando, gritando –Sólo Dios sabe –los nombres del otro, es que entienden por qué el destino se ha empeñado en mantenerlos unidos. De una retorcida manera, Inglaterra y él, desde tiempos inmemoriales, se pelean y se alían, tan fácilmente como lo es respirar. Aún cuando ninguno de los dos vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, saben que ese es su destino.

Porque él puede leer a Inglaterra como un libro abierto. Y viceversa. Entonces, a punto de caer dormido, él se da cuenta por qué se buscan con tanto ahínco, aunque lo nieguen vehementemente.

_Sólo yo soy capaz de entender tu deseo. Y sólo tú puedes satisfacer el mío. No te preocupes, chérie, es nuestro secreto._

_-----  
_

A la mañana siguiente, radiantes, vuelven a la rutina. Sin decir ni una palabra de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sólo se permiten los típicos insultos, antes de que Francia vuelva a su propia habitación.

Una nueva mañana en la sala de reuniones. Al entrar vislumbra a Alemania que, como de costumbre intenta poner orden, cosa que no consigue e Inglaterra, quien ya estaba ahí –Por supuesto, no podría haber sido de otra manera –glorioso en su frialdad, escuchando sin interés la charla de América y con su máscara una vez más perfectamente puesta.

Estaba comenzando a ser monotemático, pero Inglaterra y sus reacciones, cuáles de ellas eran reales y cuáles no, valían la pena. Nadie reparó en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, nadie se fijó en cómo los labios de ambos se curvaron en una sonrisa conocedora. ¡Ni siquiera Hungría! ¡Ni siquiera Japón! Sólo con ese gesto de parte del inglés sabía que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

_Si tengo que seducirte incontables veces para llegar a ti, lo haré sin reparos. Porque sé que me estás esperando._

_

* * *

_

_Y ¡Ta-Dah! C'est fini~_

_Se acepta cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de estos dos, so, pueden estar algo OOC.  
_

_¡Espero que, a pesar de todo, hayan disfrutado la lectura! :3 _

_See ya~  
_


End file.
